3d_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Bleep
The first person to post will be able to edit tis page D.W. wants to know the meaning of a word that made a boy's mom almost faint when he said it. I love Meagan rider The episode begins as Arthur talks to the viewer about the bleep. He presents an example in a show called The Altos. Whenever an Alto curses, it is censored with a bleep. Arthur then says that it's not used in real life, but he claims it could be fun if it was. D.W. gets a hold of the bleep button, driving him crazy. After the title card is shown, D.W. goes to the crystal shop with Grandma Thora. She overhears a teenage boy arguing with his mother, and when he calls his mother a bad name (censored with a "bleep"), she drops the vase she is holding. D.W. wants to ask Grandma Thora (who didn't hear the argument because she was buying a crystal bowl) what the word means, but is afraid she will cause her to drop the expensive bowl she just bought. So instead, she asks Arthur the meaning of the word; he reacts by gasping and dropping the model plane he was working on, resulting in it being in pieces (for the second time), confirming D.W.'s belief that the word has the power to make people drop things. Arthur tells D.W. not to say the bad word around their parents. D.W., still not clear on the meaning of the word, asks the Tibbles about it the next day at school. To get her in trouble, they tell D.W. that the word turns adults into zombie servants and that is the reason kids aren't supposed to say it near adults. Back in class, everyone was singing "If You're Happy and You Know It," but D.W. has a fantasy in which the other children are singing, she accidentally says the curse word, the others gasp, and Ms. Morgan drops her accordion and becomes a zombie servant to D.W. She decides not to say the word then the Tibble's mock her after school. Still skeptical, D.W. repeats the Tibbles' story to Vicita, but tells her she shouldn't say it to anyone. However, D.W. knows that Vicita will say it anyway because she does not know any better, and so she watched Vicita from Arthur's room with a pair of binoculars to see what happens when she says it. She is interrupted by her mother calling her down to dinner; when her mother persists, D.W. accidentally blurbs out the bad word. Mrs. Read is shocked and angry at this accidental remark, and exclaims, "Dora Winifred Read... what did you just say to me?" D.W. tries to cover it up by saying, "Um, can I have a soda?" After Jane fails to fall for the ruse, D.W. says to herself, "Tibbles!" before turning back to the window. She sees Vicita blurt out the word to her family, and when they get angry, she says that D.W. told her the word. D.W. rushes downstairs to find the Molinas and her dad very angry with her, so she says, "Arthur did it?" in a very unconvincing way. Later, while D.W. is in bed, Mrs. Read spares D.W. by telling her she is "off the hook" because she didn't know what she was saying, "but I hope you know by now that swear words are not appropriate things to say, especially for 3- and 4-year-old children." When D.W. asks why, the answer is because most people are offended by them and that "it's as simple as that." As her mother is leaving, D.W. asks what swear words mean, and she responds, "I guess you could say they mean 'I want to hurt your feelings,'" and bids her good night. The next day, D.W. finds her friends all saying the word (without knowing what they are saying). Realizing what she must do, D.W. sits down to explain to her friends how hurtful swear words are